


Interlude

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series





	Interlude

“They’ll be here any minute,” Merlin’s voice quivers in spite of his attempt at holding it steady. Arthur has him pinned against the wall of Merlin’s flat, his tongue curling in the crevice between Merlin’s arm and his shoulder. Thank goodness Merlin just showered, although from experience Merlin knows Arthur wouldn’t care; he’s a bit weird when it comes to Merlin’s armpits.

The sensation of Arthur’s tongue moving against his skin both tickles and arouses Merlin, and he feels himself getting hard. “Arthur…”

Arthur doesn’t stop, though, giving Merlin’s armpit the same attention he would Merlin’s mouth or the crack of his arse, kissing it fully and intently, running his tongue in and out, sucking at sensitive skin.

“Arthur, we don’t have time to finish what we start,” Merlin leans down to nip at Arthur’s ear, and Arthur finally turns his head and kisses Merlin, pushing him flat against the wall. They’re both still naked, Merlin from his shower and Arthur because he was about to get into the shower, and Merlin pushes his cock up against Arthur’s, enjoying the sweet slide.

Arthur grunts and pushes back, and soon they’re frotting eagerly, tongues clashing.

Merlin’s climax comes a second before the door bell and Arthur’s several seconds after, and it’s left to Merlin to gather his wits along with his clothes while Arthur slips into the shower for a quick wash.

Gwen and Lance look adorable together, as they always do, and Gwen’s sharp eyes take in Merlin’s watery legs with a knowing smile.

“Sleep in this morning?” she asks as Lance and Merlin pat one another’s shoulders in friendly greeting.

“Yes, because they’ll be no sleeping in tomorrow. It’s lunch at Uther’s.”

“Oh, my. That should be…interesting.” Gwen looks around for Arthur.

“He’s in the shower. You can speak plainly.”

“Poor Merlin. How did this come about?”

“Uther asked, and Arthur gave me the puppy dog eyes. Actually, it was more like the flirty smile. Anyway, he seems to think Uther wants to make amends. We’ll have to see. Lance, grab those beers, would you?”

“What’s wrong with Uther?” Lance asks. “That’s Arthur’s father, right?”

“Right,” Gwen answers for Merlin. “He’s horrible. He works Arthur like a dog and tries to manipulate their relationship. Recently he bought out the building that houses Merlin and Will’s shop and raised their rent impossibly high in an effort to get them out.”

“Christ!” Lance frowns, looking over at Merlin.

“Or to force me to ask Arthur for money; I’m still not sure which,” Merlin says. “Arthur took care of it, and his father rescinded the rent increase. But I’m still angry about it.”

Arthur appears then, hair wet and slicked back. He greets Gwen and Lance, accepting a cold beer from Merlin. Merlin takes in Arthur’s relaxed air with a smile. He looks good—not overworked or stressed out---and it makes Merlin’s heart sing in his chest.

“Gwen,” Merlin says after he’s had a moment to study his friend as she dips a nacho into the cheese dip she brought. “Are you attempting to grow a mustache?”

“What?” Gwen frowns, looking at the three men sitting around her, who now all wear amused smiles.

Merlin points to her upper lip, and Gwen gets up and walks into the bathroom.

“Lance!” she yells, and Lance laughs out loud. “Why didn’t you tell me I had grease on my face?” She comes out wiping at her skin with a tissue.

“I thought it looked cute.”

She scowls and sits back down.

“Grease?” Arthur asks.

“I dropped the sketching class and enrolled in something I’m more interested in---auto mechanics.”

“Oi,” Merlin says on a breath. “Really?”

“She’s quite good at it,” Lance tells them, putting his arm around Gwen’s shoulders. “She’s already got my Honda running smoothly.”

“Well, good on you, Gwen,” Merlin smiles at her.

“You’re just happy you don’t have to pose anymore,” Gwen throws the tissue at him.

After Gwen and Lance leave, Arthur accompanies Merlin to get groceries and helps him put them away before announcing he’s heading back home.

“You’re not staying tonight?” Merlin asks, valiantly trying to keep the disappointment off his face.

Arthur pulls him close. “I can’t wait until we’re married and can spend every night together.” He kisses Merlin. “But I have some paper work to do, and we’ll be spending all day tomorrow together.”

Merlin buries his head in Arthur’s shoulder. “That won’t help me tonight when I’m all lonely in my bed.”

“You can come to mine,” Arthur suggests. “We can get up together in the morning and have a nice, long shag before going to Father’s.”

This sounds promising, but Merlin doesn’t want to force himself on Arthur. “Not if you want some time alone.” Merlin lets go of Arthur’s waist. “I’ll be fine. It’s okay. Really.”

“Merlin, don’t be silly.” Arthur flattens himself against Merlin’s body so they’re nose to nose. “There’s no way I’d rather be alone than with you. I just thought you might have things to do here.”

Merlin looks around. He does have some chores to do, but he’d much rather be with Arthur. Arthur’s staring at him with those blue eyes that make Merlin’s knees weak.

“I’ll pack a bag.”

Arthur grins before bending to suck a mark on Merlin’s neck just below his collar.

“What do I wear to this shindig tomorrow?” Merlin calls from the bedroom where he’s going through his closet.

“It’s only lunch,” Arthur calls back.

“At your Father’s estate.”

Arthur appears in the doorway. “Dressy casual will be fine. Those trousers…and that shirt.”

“You’ll iron it for me?” Merlin bats his eyelashes at Arthur, and Arthur nods with a smile.

“Of course; we want the wrinkles out, don’t we?”

Arthur’s flat is twenty minutes from Merlin’s and quite a bit nicer. Arthur suggested that they both live there after the wedding, but Merlin adamantly insists on them choosing something together. Arthur’s flat is much too expensive, and Merlin wants to contribute financially. Merlin’s flat is much too small for the two of them to live comfortably for long.

Still, Merlin can’t help but wonder if Arthur will miss this place, with its gorgeous view of Hyde Park and curving staircase to the upper loft bedroom.

Merlin settles down to read while Arthur does his paper work, amused at the way Arthur strips down to his pants to work. They order take-away from the Chinese place around the corner around seven and Merlin runs down to get it.

“This probably doesn’t taste anything like what you had in Beijing.” Merlin forks up some rice and pork.

“No, not really. But it’s still pretty good.” They sit on the balcony, and Merlin tosses a bit of rice to one of the pigeons fluttering about.

“Oi, don’t feed them, Merlin. They’ll never leave.”

“I think they’re cute.” Merlin tosses out some more rice.

“They’re pesky. They stare at me all the time and poop on my railing.”

“They seem good company,” Merlin says. “You should give them names.”

“I am _not_ giving them names.”

“All right, then I’ll name them. This fat one is Andy, and that skinny one is Stella.”

“How do you even know the difference between boy and girl?” Arthur frowns, staring at the pigeons, which admittedly look the same.

“Well, I don’t know for sure, but Andy does seem to be strutting about a bit to impress Stella.”

“How do you know Andy isn’t gay and Stella is a Stan? Or it’s Angela and Stella, for that matter?”

Merlin sighs. “You’re taking all the fun out of this, Arthur.”

Arthur grins and continues eating.

Arthur stays up late working, and Merlin goes to bed, happy just to be in a bed that smells of Arthur and to know that he’s downstairs and will be sleeping beside Merlin at some point. He decides to forgo clothing in case Arthur comes to bed randy, which sometimes happens.

Merlin isn’t disappointed. He’s awakened by ardent kissing along his neck and his leg being raised to rest on Arthur’s hip. Merlin can feel Arthur’s hard cock poking him in the back.

“Mm,” Merlin says, “it’s about time you came to bed.”

“I wanted you,” Arthur tells him, kissing behind Merlin’s ear. “I couldn’t work for thinking of you up here in my bed. Then I come up to find you naked, covers pushed off and that little bum enticing me.”

Merlin moans as Arthur pokes his tongue into Merlin’s ear, hand coming around to take Merlin’s cock in a gentle but firm grasp.

“I think you wanted me to come up here and fuck you, didn’t you, Merlin?” Arthur asks, and Merlin nods.

Arthur reaches back and fiddles in the drawer by the bed. Merlin hears him prepare himself, and anticipation curls in the pit of his stomach at the knowledge that Arthur’s going to fill him up. The first press of Arthur’s cockhead to Merlin’s hole sends goose bumps over Merlin’s skin, and then Arthur’s pushing in, holding Merlin’s body close to him, his mouth again at Merlin’s ear, whispering.

“Feels so good. You’re so hot and tight, Merlin, clamped around me. God, I love you.” He begins to thrust, and Merlin’s lost in how good it feels. He reaches down and pulls at his cock, leg hiked high as Arthur plows him, their combined moaning filling the dark room. It goes on and on, Arthur having a seemingly endless amount of stamina. “Going to fuck you all night,” he murmurs into Merlin’s ear. “Fuck you so you’ll have to ask for a pillow to sit on at Father’s table tomorrow.”

Merlin thinks he should laugh at that, or be horrified, but the words send a hot tingle of desire from the base of his skull all the way to the tip of his cock. He groans, pushing back and opening up to take in more of Arthur, and Arthur gives his all, thrusting in to the root, his sac nudging the cheeks of Merlin’s arse.

“I want you to hold all my cum in you, Merlin. Feel it dripping out of you all day tomorrow.”

Merlin grasps the bed sheets with his free hand, pleasure spiraling, up, up, muscles of his belly tightening.

Arthur bites into Merlin’s neck, body jerking as fingers dig into Merlin’s thigh, and Merlin can feel Arthur’s release coating his insides. Arthur continues to thrust and Merlin’s overwhelmed with the feel and scent of Arthur—his cock twitches in his hand as stripes of white shoot out onto the sheet and everything fades away for long, stunning seconds.

Arthur has Merlin lie on his stomach, holding the come in. He runs his fingers over Merlin’s bare back, lulling him to sleep as the wetness pools and dribbles out of Merlin’s crack, a reminder that he belongs to Arthur and Arthur to him.


End file.
